


Hot Bitches With Cold Behaviours

by attackonhomo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Related, Texting, i hardly need tags for this story, i'm british so expect british words, it's literally just something to write whilst i write my long jeanmarco fic, ymir and marco are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonhomo/pseuds/attackonhomo
Summary: It's a text fic where (nearly) all of them are gay- only s1-s3 characters but nothing really correlates to the anime or manga because well uh a whole bunch of people would be either dead or a titan or bothalso please read the tags lmao
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Hot Bitches With Cold Behaviours

**Author's Note:**

> there's no like cool nicknames for EVERYONE yet because that'll just be too long yk but they'll be there eventually i'm sure xx

Hot Bitches With Cold Behaviours 

jean: guys help

marco: please help us

sasha: what is up my two famulous friends

connie: hey freinds what is wrong

jean: what are you two doing

sasha: well we wrere studting but cnnie foud beer

connie: yez 😋😋😋

connie: bear beer bees 

historia: why did you two need help?

marco: uh

jean: the two fucking giants are going at it and i mean GOING AT IT and it's like louder than any other time

marco: i want to stop hearing completely right now

ymir: LOOOL THATS SO PEAK HAHAHAH

historia: ymir, come on, be nice

ymir: fine

mikasa: whipped

annie: whipped

jean: whipped

connie: whkppd

sasha: whjped

ymir: fuck you all

ymir: hey! i have a suggestion

jean: i don't trust anything you say

ymir: please :/ i'm just trying to help :((

marco: fine

jean: i do not trust you whatsoever

ymir: why don't you two go at it? 😁 try be louder than them two so you can't hear them!!

marco: what-

jean: i hate you so fucking much

jean: we're friends

marco: we're friends

ymir: pffft lord give me strength 🙏🙏

connie: u aint religoos lier

sasha: but we agfree 

historia: ymir be nice!!

marco: thanks hisu :)

historia: everyone is in the closet at some point ...

marco: okay bye

jean: YOU TOO??? 

jean: ymir is corrupting you

ymir: just like you're corrupting marco but you don't see me complaining

ymir: that man needs to let loose a little 🙏🙏

ymir: if you haven't already loosened him up enough

jean: i hate you so fucking much

marco: can i divorce my cousin

ymir: you know you both love me really xx

jean: hmmm... nah

jean: @mikasa @annie

jean: @mikasa

jean: @annie

mikasa: what?

annie: what?

ymir: hey hey hey don't u agree that jean and marco are shagging

annie: well yeah

mikasa: kind of obvious

jean: yk what fuck this i don't need any of your help 

jean: marco you coming?

marco: i'm right next to you jean, but yes

connie: oh om SURE hes cuming

sasha: hmmm ys defuntly cuming 😩😩😩😩

marco: bye

jean: bye

eren: wowkind of offended i wasnt asked for help

mikasa: you and jean hate each other

eren: i dont hate marco tho!!!!

historia: where's armin?

eren: asleep

eren: sleep iz for tha weak

annie: i hated everything about that

reiner repling to @jean 'we're friends': what were them noises i heard the other day then?

reiner: 'o-h my god jean i'm g-going to cu-' 'let it all out for me baby'

reiner: idk i don't think i know anyone else called jean who lives with me

sasha: LMFAOOOJCIUNNHGVBUG 😭😭😭😭😭😭

connie: HAHAHHA REI N ER 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

ymir: LOOOL CANT WAIT FOR THEM TO SEE THIS 😭😭

eren: @jean @marco what u syn bout this 1 homos?

historia: seems a bit derogatory, eren

eren: sorry historia, it wasnt

annie: seems pretty gay

mikasa: yeah, pretty fucking gay

jean: what the fuck

marco: uhhh

jean: you didn't hear shit, stop lying you ugly fucking mut

reinrer: mut? wow i rlly am hurt 

bertholdt: you didn't need to embarrass them like that reiner

reiner: sorry bert, but they wouldn't be embarrassed if it wasn't true

jean: you're such a fucking liar

marco: we haven't done anything reiner :/

reiner: sorry marco, but ik what i heard

reiner: you two most definitely were shagging

jean: i bet u had to get bertholdt to write that for u you stupid fucking giant

reiner: no i didn't u rat

bertholdt: i'm going to sleep

annie: night bertoroto

marco: night bertholdt :)

mikasa: night bert

bertholdt: goodnight you guys (:

sasha: me nd cnnie r gimng we fnd mre beer

connie: gdbye ldies n gents

marco: bye guys, please don't die!

historia: bye you two

ymir: bye freaks

jean: reiner's a bit quiet

jean: kissing ur bf goodnight? 🥺🥺🥺

reiner: at least i'm brave enough to call him my boyfriend

jean: not together you fat donkey

marco: not together

reiner: wooow not the fat shaming from the twig

jean: i hate you

reiner: nahhh you love your auntie reiner so much really xx

ymir: mmhhhmm i'm sure you two aren't together

reiner: right??? i am so convinced guys

jean: i'm going, marco's showing me a book, it's more interesting than you all

reiner: pls dont shag in the library!!

jean: go suck yourself reiner!! <3

eren: i'd love to be able to do that

reiner: might have to now bertie's asleep :(

armin: why do i always miss everything

eren: it's okay ar, everyone was just getting intimate

armin: glad i wasn't here

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo ik this is cringy but i'm honestly just so bored and sleep-deprived, i had to do something 🥲


End file.
